Pirate Empress
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Fic ini aku buat untuk Lolu, bon anniversaire! Dan kali ini aku speechless untuk summary-nya Baca aja, gimana? RnR please?


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Fic ini aku buat untuk Lolu, bon anniversaire! Dan kali ini aku speechless untuk summary-nya Baca aja, gimana? RnR please?

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eichiro Oda. Tapi fic ini punyaku dan Lolu, jadi jangan diplagiat!

**A/N:** Bon Anniversaire Lolu… Mungkin ini belum seperti harapan Lolu yang ZoHan, tapi aku nggak bisa bikin yang ujug-ujug terjadi romance mereka. Anggap aja ini pembukaan. Pokoknya chapter 2 menyusul!

ooOoOoOoo

**Pirate Empress **

Seorang gadis mengikir kukunya yang sudah berkilat. Sambil memandang wajahnya yang terefleksi oleh lapisan pengkilat di atas kutek warna pink tipis. Dia tersenyum puas.

Dan setelah selesai dengan kikirnya, dia mulai melihat rambutnya yang hitam dan berkilau. Tepat saat tirai pintu disibakkan oleh seseorang. Tapi gadis itu tidak menoleh. Tidak, dia tidak perlu melakukanya, karena orang itu sudah terefleksi dari kaca meja riasnya yang super besar.

"Ada apa nenek Nyon?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh.

Yang ditanya berjalan lurus ke tempatnya merias, berdiri di belakang, bagai cermin waktu.

Sesorang gadis yang cantiknya luar biasa, dan seorang nenek tua yang memerlukan tongkat untuk membantu berjalan.

"Mau ke mana kau, sampai berdandan sampai cantik, begini?"

"_Berdandan cantik begini?_" tanya puteri ular itu dengan nada meremehkan. Dia tersenyum manis menawan pada bayangannya. "Nenek Nyon…aku memang 'cantik'" katanya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Perempuan tua itu sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Boa Hancock, dia hanya menghela napas.

"Sudahlah. Nah, kau mau pergi ke mana?" selidiknya.

Wajah Hancock merona manis, suaranya sedikit berdesah sensual saat dia menjawab.

"Aku ingin menemui Luffy." Katanya. "Ini sudah 1 bulan, 23 hari, 4 jam, 5 detik…sekarang 6 detik semenjak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, nenek Nyon. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Nenek itu menghela napas lagi, selayaknya kebiasaan seorang sesepuh. Sudah berapa kali dalam sebulan ini puteri ular ini ingin pergi menemui anak laki-laki itu? Dan sudah berapa banyak alasan yang harus dia katakan untuk mencegahnya? Bagaimanapun Pirate Empress itu jarang sekali mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya. Rayleigh sudah melarangmu untuk melakukan itu."

"Tapi, nenek Nyon…" Puteri ular itu menunjukkan wajah memohon yang sangat manis dan menawan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengijinkan itu. Lagipula kau punya kegiatan lain."

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja." kata Hancock ringan.

Nenek Nyon menggeleng. Dia meletakkan beberpa lembar kertas ke meja rias Hancock. Lembar pertama adalah poster bounty Monkey D. Luffy.

Jantung Hancock berdebar seketika.

"Luffy-ku sayang." Hancock mengambil kertas itu dan memeluknya seakan kertas itu adalah makhluk hidup. Dan gadis ular itu memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

Setelah lima menit penuh dan beberapa detik setelahnya, gadis ular itu baru menyadari kalau poster bounty Luffy bukanlah satu-satuya. Pandangannya meneliti seorang laki-laki lain berambut hijau.

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." katanya dengan nada angkuh.

Meneliti bagian wajah Zoro yang terlihat begitu dewasa, rambutnya yang sewarna lumut, dan tiga anting yang terpasang di telinganya. Boa Hancock menoleh pada nenek Nyon yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu apa, nenek Nyon?"

"Jadilah berguna."

"Apa?" wajah cantik itu seketika berubah seperti _Medusa_, puteri ular yang cantik, cantik tapi mengerikan. Tapi sepertinya nenek itu tidak terpengaruh.

"Daripada terus mengganggu Monkey D. Luffy."

"Apa maksudmu, nenek tua? Mengganggu Luffy?" wajah cantik itu masih terlihat mengerikan. "Aku merindukan Luffy-ku. Apa itu salah?"

"Salah tentu saja. Kau sebaiknya bisa lebih membantu Monkey D. Luffy."

"Jangan bertele-tele! Apa maksudmu?"

Nenek itu mengambil poster bounty Pirate Hunter berambut hijau.

"Mulai saja dengan dia. Kau bisa mencari tahu tentang pemuda ini untuk Monkey D. Luffy." kata nenek itu menawarkan. "Kau bisa membantu Luffy dengan ini."

"Membantu Luffy?" sepertinya gaaasan itu menarik puteri ular itu. Karena wajah mengerikan itu berubah menjadi cantik lagi.

"Dan ini bisa menjadi alasan untuk bertemu dengan Luffy" katanya penuh binar.

"Tidak, kau tetap tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Kau hanya akan mengganggu."

Untuk sesaat, sepertinya Hancock akan menelan nenek itu bulat-bulat dengan pandangan matanya. Tapi tidak jadi, dia malah mendesah kecewa.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya soal mereka." katanya. Entah dengan sadar atau tidak, dirinya telah menyetujui usul nenek Nyon untuk mencari informasi tentang kru Topi Jerami yang lain.

"Kirim saja dengan burung pos. Monkey D. Luffy pasti akan terkesan."

Lagi-lagi mata Hancock berbinar. "Kau benar, nenek Nyon. Kalau aku melakukannya, pasti Luffy mau menikah denganku. Iya kan, nenek Nyon?"

"Yah…tentu." Meski nenek itu kemudian menggelengkan kepala melihat bagaimana cara pikir Hancock.

"Baiklah. Sekarang siapa saja yang harus kukunjungi? Kalau itu mungkin…"

Tangan Hancock yang lentik dan indah mengambil poster bounty Zoro. Dia mengamati wajah itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, lalu mendesah. Tapi dia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tangannya mengambil poster kedua dan mengerutkan dahi melihat foto, atau mungkin gambar buatan tangan? Dia memandang nenek Nyon dengan tidak yakin.

"Apa ini kru Luffy?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Nenek Nyon mengangkat bahu, mengisyaratkan Hancock untuk melihat poster bounty lainnya.

"Sogeking. Nama yang aneh. Mengapa orang ini mengenakan topeng?" Nenek Nyon tidak menjawab, tapi Hancock memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Lalu Na…" kata-kata Hancock terhenti. Wajahnya berubah mengerikan lagi. "APA-APAAN INI?" geramnya.

"Mengapa dia berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya, meskipun pakaian corak Kuja yang dia kenakan juga tidak berbeda jauh. Pakaian yang selalu menampakkan bagian atas tubuhnya dan kakinya yang jenjang. Tapi melihat wanita lain yang dekat dengan Luffy, mengenakan baju seperti itu… Boa Hancock tidak tahan untuk…

"Kubatukan! Pasti akan kubatukan. Gadis ini tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan! Bagaimana mungkin perempuan seperti dia ada di kapal yang sama dengan Luffy?"

Nenek Nyon tersenyum geli. "Kalau kau batukan dia, Luffy tidak akan senang."

"Tapi gadis seperti dia…apa kegunaannya untuk Luffy?"

"Nah, apa kau takut akan tersaingi?"

Hancock memandang nenek Nyon dengtan tajam. Tapi sesaat setelahnya mata itu telah berbinar angkuh lagi.

"Mana mungkin. Aku ini Boa Hancock, aku lebih cantik dari siapapun."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan keberatan dengan adanya dua gadis di dalam kru."

"Apa! Dua? Luffy hanya milikku!"

Nenek Nyon menikmati emosi yang ditampakkan puteri ular itu. Karena sungguh jarang melihatnya begitu. Karena dia selalu menampakkan dirinya sebagai gadis yang dingin dan angkuh. Sepertinya hanya Monkey D. Luffy saja yang bisa membuat puteri ular ini menampakkan emosi yang orang-orang tidak tahu dipunyainya.

Hancock memandang poster bounty 'perempuan kedua'. Tapi wajahnya tidak semengerikan tadi.

"Dia terlihat seumuran denganku. Dia ini devil child yang itu?"

"Ya, itu dia. Entah bagaimana perempuan sepertinya bisa bergabung dengan Monkey D. Luffy." kata nenek Nyon, mengerutkan dahi. Tapi dari sepengetahuannya, kru Topi Jerami memang sangat aneh, dan tangguh. Dia mengerling laki-laki berambut hijau. Dari yang diketahuinya melalui koran yang dibawa burung pos, laki-laki itu cukup terkenal di _Eastern_ _Blue_, sebagai _pirate_ _hunter_. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi bajak laut itu sendiri. Nenek Nyon kembali memandang Boa Hancock.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau akan melakukannya?"

Hancock menoleh pada nenek Nyon di sampingnya. "Mencari informasi tentang mereka?" Gadis itu tersenyum menawan. "Sepertinya akan menarik. Dan aku tridak akan melepaskan dua perempuan ini dari pengawasanku." katanya dengan nada angkuh yang biasa. Lalu dia melihat beberapa lembar poster bounty yang tersisa. Seekor rusa yang sepertinya mengalami transformasi, seseorang berambut biru muda yang aneh ,dan…

"Tengkorak?" dia memandang poster Brook dengan aneh. Tapi gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Tengkorak itu tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah poster bounty laki-laki berabut hijau tadi.

"Apa dia firstmate Luffy?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Boa Hancock mendesah lagi. "Aku akan menncari tahu tentang laki-laki ini dulu." Dia memberikan isyarat jijik pada Zoro, dan lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala_. Teman Luffy, berarti temanku juga… _

Hancock berdiri sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang indah, dia mengambil semua poster bounty itu dan berjalan keluar menembus tirai.

Nenek Nyon melihat kepergian Hancock dengan senyuman. Dia mengeluarkan den-den mushi, memberikan pesan singkat begitu panggilannya diangkat.

"Sudah kuatasi. Dia tidak akan menganggu lagi. Apa? Kukirim dia jauh untuk suat misi. Hmmm...misi apa? Ah, anggap saja sebagai salah satu cara untuk membantu Monkey D. Luffy, dan dia langsung setuju. Kau puas? Nah... nah…tentu saja, kau selalu bisa mengandalkan aku, Rayleigh."

ooOoOoOoo

**Ini pertama kali aku ngetik fic di warnet. Apes sekali, keyboard dan mouse kadaluarsa dan aku belum nemu gantinya TT^TT. Jadi kalau ada typo, dan mungkin OOC, itu karena aku nggak bisa nyari referensi ke manga yang ada di kompi di rumah. Begitulah! Mohon dimaafkan. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa nenek Nyon bisa mengeluarkan den-den mushi dengan tiba-tiba begitu… **

**Hahahaha…jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ya? **

**Tapi aku sangat mengharapkan review para reader sekalian. Jangan pelit please? **

**Dan aku udah ngasih pembatas buat fic dan A/N. Udah muncul belum? **


End file.
